Commencing Neurosis
by Auktober
Summary: It has been two years since Chris and Sheva defeated Wesker and stopped the spread of Uroboros. During a mission, Sheva is attacked by a new B.O.W. and is infected. Her mind begins to deteriorate rapidly, and Sheva begins to see Wesker everywhere. Is Sheva losing her mind? Can Chris save his fiancee? Is Wesker really dead? AU


**Author's**** Note:** Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at Resident Evil story, so please be gentle. This story has been rolling around in my head for awhile and I thought hey let's do this! I hope that you guys enjoy this.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the Capcom characters.

* * *

Commencing Neurosis

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Sheva keep running! They are gaining on us!" Josh yelled as they rounded a curve in the cave. The petite agent heard the majini horde's roars and barks, the rapid patter of feet, and then suddenly screams of anguish in the Swahili language flowing after them. "Shit!" she heard Josh exclaim.

"Josh what was that?" She called to him over shoulder, but he merely pushed her in the back, making her pick up the pace.

"Nothing, hurry Sheva! The Majini are gaining ground!"

Sheva and the Delta Unit were assigned with the Alpha Unit to investigate a potential Majini nest living in the caves. The creatures were attacking a nearby village every night, turning more and more of the nearby African villagers into infected creatures. The Director of the West African branch of BSAA, Timothy Cain, had been adamant about taking care of this 'little problem'. He sent his best units and agents on this mission, considering BSAA headquarters was located on the other side of the mountain.

Sheva looked over her shoulder once more, "Where are the others?" she shouted, running through the cavern. She only saw Josh's large form trailing behind her. The tall agent remained quiet as he grabbed her arm, tucking her against the wall beneath him.

"I am blowing the charges!"

"Wait you can't the others ..."

"They are dead Sheva!" Josh yelled at her, pressing the detonator in his hand. He shielded the small woman with his body as the cave rocked with vicious tremors. Flames licked at their limbs but they remained unhurt by the explosion.

Sheva stood straight, pulling away from Josh, who watched her carefully. Tears stung the back of her throat, as she peered through the smoke, hoping that the man who had become her surrogate brother was wrong. Yet, no other members of the Delta Unit emerged from the smoke. She stubbornly pulled back the tears that threatened to drizzle from her eyes. Now was not the time to mourn their loss comrades, there would be plenty of time to do that later.

Turning back to Josh, she walked passed him with her game face on, "We need to regroup with James and the Alpha Unit. We must keep moving. There might be more of those things about," Sheva replied, walking forward through the cave. Josh nodded his head in sadness, but continued to wear a blank expression.

He watched the tension in her back and could tell that she was taking the team's death hard. Both she and Josh handpicked the new Delta squad, even though she was an agent, she had many missions with the team, and like Josh they had become the surrogate family she longed for.

"Sheva, we have avenged our fallen brothers and sister. The creatures have been destroyed." Josh offered, which he noticed Sheva shaking her head.

"I know Josh, but that does not make it any easier to bear ..." Sheva paused, latching onto the wall beside her when the cave rumbled beneath their feet. Looking around at Josh, Sheva made a step toward him and the ground gave way under her.

"SHEVA!" Josh exclaimed, watching his partner fall through the wide crevice. He leaned over the edge, watching as she hit the shimmering water below, with a loud splash. "SHEVA!" He called; the man could no longer see her.

Sheva tumbled through the air, before colliding into the cave's river. Flailing her arms in desperation, the agent attempted to grab onto something as she washed downstream. She could no longer hear Josh calling to her over the crushing waves. The woman fought against the currents, managing to pull her head above water.

Gasping, she tried to swim to the edge after seeing the river's cliff approaching. The agent managed to grab onto a jagged boulder, but slipped when she tried to pull herself up its slippery face. Terrified screams were ripped from the woman as she fell over the waterfall, dropping twenty feet into the calm pool below. Looking around underwater, Sheva kicked toward the surface, breaching the watery depths. She took in a greedy breath of air, before swimming to the shore.

Sheva climbed out of the cavern's pool, taking a few steps before dropping to her knees in exhaustion. Labored breaths were tugged from her chest as the agent's lungs seared within her. Once she was able to gather her composure, Sheva checked the equipment, discovering that most of it was useless now. Thankfully, her Beretta was still functional due to the upgrades she had done on it. The weary agent checked her pockets for her pistol's clips and was relieved that she at least had three clips left. _Forty-five bullets left … at least that's something_, Sheva thought, climbing to her feet. _Where the hell am I?_

The petite agent took a look around, finding the dank cave unusually warm. Frowning, she continued trudging forward, in search of an exit, Josh, or the Alpha Unit. She walked along the pool's shore, following the path around a bend.

"This is odd," she spoke aloud, rubbing her fingers against the smooth walls, "someone has tunneled through here." She frowned once more at the dim light shining on the cave wall ahead of her. Sheva's investigation led her to a lighted area. Florescent beams descended to the ground from above, casting darken shadows along the walls.

"What is going on around here? How were we not informed that there were miners working here?" She asked aloud, continuing to search for the way out of the cave. Sheva paused, frowning at the large metal door looming before her. "What in the world?"

The petite agent slowly made her way to odd door located in the middle of nowhere, with her Beretta aimed. There was a slight rumble and bright light appeared around the edges of the door as it slowly swung opened with a mechanical hiss. Sheva narrowed her hazel-green eyes, waiting for whomever to step into the cave. She gasped when a tall man, with dark and ashen skin, stumbled out of the door. His head hung low before he fell to his knees. His woolly hair was missing in deep patches, revealing flaky skin and puss filled sores. The large metal door immediately closed behind him with a reverberating clang. A violent hacking cough flowed from the huddled form.

Sheva grimaced, taking a hesitant step toward him, "Are you alright?" She asked him, taking a few more steps toward him. Remembering the encounter she and Chris faced two years ago, when a female victim transformed into a majini before their eyes, the agent was taking no chances.

"Help me," he pleaded in his native Swahili tongue. His large dark brown eyes were filled with despair. Sheva holstered her firearm, approaching the man quickly.

"Are you from the village?" Sheva asked in Swahili. The man nodded his head. "Here let me help you," she offered, hooking an arm around his back. Suddenly he grabbed Sheva's shoulders.

"It burns! Bright lady it burns so badly!"

Sheva tried to settle the frightened man, "What burns? Who did this to you?"

The man writhed in pain, trembling fervently in Sheva's grasp. Sweat poured profusely from his skin, loosen Sheva's grip on his bare flesh. The agent gasped at the slick but sticky sweat tangling around her fingers and palms. Without warning the man stilled, his head slumping forward.

"Hey! Hey! Stay with me!" Sheva exclaimed, giving him a forceful shake. The villager's head slowly rose, revealing crimson glowing eyes. An angry snarl rolled out of his chapped lips and foam caked around the corners of his mouth. Sheva gasped, jumping away from the villager. She aimed her pistol at him. The villager tugged himself to his feet, in an inhuman manner that sent a chill down Sheva's back. "Stay where you are!" She demanded, taking a few paces away from him when he approached her menacingly.

"I must destroy you. The master commands it, I have no choice. I am sorry you are the one who found me." The villager spoke in his native tongue as he continued to advance on her. Suddenly streams of blood spilled from his eyes and nose, trailing down his deteriorating face. He howled in pain grabbing at his head, shaking against an invisible assailant.

Sheva desired to help him but; instead, used the opportunity to run. Strangled wails trailed behind her but she kept running, loading her gun as she did. Glancing over her shoulder, she looked for the villager, who was no longer standing by the metal door. Pebbles fell in front of her and she stopped in her tracks when the transformed villager dropped down in front of her. He backhanded the agent, sending her soaring into a cave wall. She screamed out, when her head connected against the hard stone surface. Sheva saw stars as she slid down the wall into an ungracious pile.

The villager roared to the cave ceiling, beating against his chest. Sheva shook the cobwebs from her head, standing to her feet. She fired the sidearm at the villager, emptying the clip into his upper torso. He leaped high into the air, crawling along the ceiling.

Changing her clip, she continued to fire without relent, chasing after him from below. Suddenly, the villager's tongue shot out of his mouth, wrapping around Sheva's waist. He swung her around the cave, slamming her into the floor, the cave walls, and ceiling, before releasing her. The agent skidded across the floor, crashing into a large boulder.

A tired moan was strangled out of her as she looked around hazily for her gun. She spied it a few feet away, dragging her weary body toward the weapon. As she reached for it, an inhuman screech sound from above, just as the villager landed on top of the petite woman. She screamed in terror, pushing against the insanely strong monster.

The villager pinned Sheva to the cave floor, peering down at her. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and Sheva froze in her movement, gauging what the creature was up to now. The tip swayed seductively in front of her face, before it slowly opened, revealing a red flower. The delicate flower hovered in front of her, emitting a sweet intoxicating scent. She tilted her head in awe, before gasping when it quickly spewed a liquefied pollen substance in her face.

Sheva squealed in fright and disgust, resuming her fierce struggle. The new BOW roared at her, gnashing his teeth. Looking around for her gun, she reached for it in desperation. The monster slammed her into the ground. Sheva wailed in agony as the wound at the back of her head opened wider. Changing tactics, the small woman reached for her combat knife on her hip. The creature howled as the flower at the tip of his tongue aimed at her once more.

"Not this time you bloody bastard!" Sheva exclaimed, ramming the knife through the roof of his mouth, piercing through his skull. The villager slumped forward, falling on top of her. With the spirit of haste, Sheva knocked the creature off her, crawling toward her gun. She aimed it at him, giving him a hesitant nudge with her booted foot. Once satisfied that he was dead, she stood up, stumbling back toward the door.

Sheva wiped at her face with her forearm, bringing the strange substance to her eye level. She rolled the glowing sticky matter between her fingers it pulsed a bright golden color. Sniffing it, the agent gagged in disgust.

"What in the hell is this?" She asked aloud, rubbing the substance on her pants. Her hand began to blur before her and she felt deathly ill. Intense heat filled her and nausea like she had never felt fought against her body. She stumbled toward the door before falling to her knees.

There was another rumble before the door opened again, but Sheva dropped forward, no longer able to support her own weight anymore. The agent vaguely made out the harsh light from the door as a figure approached her. The ankle length leather coat billowed around the booted feet as the figure closed the distance between them, stopping just a few inches from her face. She peered up at the black clad figure looming over her.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked in disorientation, dropping her head on the cool stone floor. Everything slowly became black and Sheva felt herself being turned over and lifted, before she lost consciousness.

* * *

"Sheva? Sheva! I think she's coming around."

The woman vaguely heard her named being called as the blackness was slowly lifted from her vision. She felt her body being shaken and groaned in disagreement.

"Don't shake her Josh; she may have a concussion,"

She heard another male voice speak directly to her left.

"Is agent Alomar going to be alright?"

Sheva heard another voice speak, slowly her eyes drifted open, gazing at James and Josh, who loomed over her. She fought to focus on the men but her eyes rolled around in her head. Noticing Gonzales in the background, she turned toward James, meeting his stern face.

"Sheva … what day of the week is it?"

The woman frowned in confusion, looking into James's serious dark brown eyes, "Um … Saturday?"

Josh sighed, "its Monday Sheva, come on let's get you out of here," he spoke with a gentle voice, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"We haven't much time," James began; wrapping Sheva's other arm around his shoulders. "Carter was injured too. The pilot has informed me that it is serious and we have ten minutes." They hauled Sheva to her feet. "We aren't far from the extraction point, Gonzales you take point."

"I'm on it," he nodded, walking a few paces from the trio.

"Wait," she moaned, "did you see the BOW I killed? Or the metal door?"

"What are you talking about Sheva?" Josh asked, steadying her as she swayed woozily. She raised her head, taking in her surroundings.

"Where am I?" she frowned.

James met Josh's sad eyes, "We are in a cave Sheva," the Alpha Unit leader began, "we were on a mission, Alpha and Delta units ..."

"I know that James," she fussed, "but this isn't the area where I fought the creature." Looking over her shoulder, "How did I get here?"

"Sheva we can figure that out later, but we have to go now, Josh let's move."

"Right," Josh nodded, dragging Sheva along the dirt ground between them.

They traveled the length of the cave's pathways at a quick pace. Sheva's head bobbed wildly from where she dangled between the two giants. The tips of her boots barely reached the ground as the men jogged ahead. Suddenly they stopped at hearing the vicious chorus of Majini roars. Turning around, Josh aimed the lamp on his rifle into the darkness, only to find a horde on Majini running toward them.

"Josh, get our six, I will carry Sheva," James replied in a calm manner, holding the petite woman up when Josh released her.

"Right!" he yelled, firing at the herd of creatures chasing after them.

James shouldered his rifle, and swept Sheva into his arms, running behind Gonzales. Sheva wrapped her arms around his shoulders, tucking her face in the crook of his neck as extreme dizziness overtook her. James glanced down at her.

"Just hang on Sheva, we are nearly there," he spoke softly; his deep voice carried an English accent that was soothing to her. He clutched her to him, tightening his grip around her back. She nodded in response, trying desperately to control the intense nausea she felt, closing her eyes against the disturbing sensations. "Sheva, you're going to have to stay awake. I am positive you have a concussion."

"Alright, James," she mumbled. Sheva focused on Josh's rapid gunfire. It became a surprisingly calm sound to the agent. She was grateful every time she heard it because it meant Josh was alive.

"Vamonos!" Gonzales shouted, "We are here!" The sound of helicopter blades was becoming louder and closer as they continued to run, and the thick cold and dank smell changed as the group arrived at the mouth of the cave entrance.

The light stung Sheva's eyes as the made it to the outside. She groaned in pain, clutching tightly to James's uniform lapel.

"We are here now, Sheva, just hang in there," James spoke into her ear. Gonzales stood at the helicopter's door, firing at the Majini that were still chasing them. Josh backed toward the group as he continued to shoot the monsters that were too close for comfort. James handed Sheva to one of the medical sentries and the quickly got her inside while the three men boarded soon after.

Sheva leaned against the doorframe tiredly as the helicopter hovered higher into the air. Josh met her disoriented gaze sadly, capturing her small hand in his, giving it a squeeze. She smiled at him before turning to look out of the opened door. Frowning, the agent noticed a black clad figure amid the horde of Majini. "Wait! There's somebody down there!" she exclaimed.

Josh looked out of the door and frowned, "It is just the Majini, Sheva."

"Don't patronize me Josh, look right there, there's somebody down …" she trailed off, realizing that the figure was gone. "Impossible," she gasped, leaning out of the door. "I could have sworn …" she paused, swaying dangerously.

"Sheva?" James asked, making his way toward her, "Sheva?!" he exclaimed as he and Josh caught the petite agent, who lost consciousness, before she fell from the helicopter.

* * *

Well that is that! I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter. Adios for now my friends!

~Auktober


End file.
